<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LIAR! LIAR! by SirsMono</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887983">LIAR! LIAR!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirsMono/pseuds/SirsMono'>SirsMono</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dormancy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Again, Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream has issues (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I really need to stop procrastinating on writing these, Nightmare has issues (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta, the girls are fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirsMono/pseuds/SirsMono</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare asks Dream a simple question, it doesn't end as well as one would really expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp;; Nightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dormancy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LIAR! LIAR!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You never answered my question."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>They were sat against the obsidian wall, Dream's head resting on the other's shoulder as he held Nightmare's hand and fiddled with his fingers, his mask on the ground next to them.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Dream asked, looking up at his confusedly.</p><p>Nightmare sighed and returned the look.</p><p>"I-I mean, I get you're a naturally forgiving person but...why?" It's been on his mind for a while, why would Dream forgive him? For all he's done? Dream seems to make less and less sense everyday.</p><p>Dream seemed conflicted on what to say, as if he was trying to get his reasons together to form a proper explanation, which he probably was.</p><p>Dream gave a heavy sigh and sat up, he slapped a hand over his face and slowly dragged it down as he a gave a loud groan. Nightmare was worried he messed up somehow asking that question, but before he could dwell on it longer, Dream answered him.</p><p>"Night I-" He groaned again," Look, for one you're my brother and I have to forgive you, don't look at me like that you're my brother shut up, and two, I've thought it over and really.....I get it.</p><p>You were hurt, like I was, Wilbur labeled us a tyrant and we were still so young, I know you were fueled with so much anger at him and everyone who was even slightly involved,  we both know that dreamons have more powerful emotions than anyone else.</p><p>You wanted revenge for how we were treated, I know that, and you practically did what Wilbur did, and I forgave him." Dream took a shaky breath and opened his eyes to look at Nightmare, not remembering that he closed them in the first place, at Nightmare's terrified face he wished he had kept them closed.</p><p>It was quiet for a minute, with the two just staring at eachother, before the dreamon broke the silence with a small ".....what?"</p><p>Dream rested his body against the walk and looked confusedly at the other.</p><p>"You didn't see it?"</p><p>"See what?"</p><p>"You did alot of things that Wilbur did! You started wars like Wilbur! You've manipulated people like Wilbur!" Nightmare flinched, "Only reason he got away with it was because he labeled US the villain!" Dream yelled.</p><p>Nightmare jumped to his feet, "No I didn't! I don't remember any of that! I only used your body to poke fun at Tommy in exile a bit! You're a liar! LIAR! LIAR!" He screamed at Dream, the amulet's bright purple light lit up the room, and brought his fist back and aimed it straight for Dream's nose.</p><p>Dream stumbled back in surprise, he held his now broken nose and his eyes shut in pain, the only sounds being Dream's slight whimpers and Nightmare's heavy breathing.</p><p>When Dream finally opened his eyes again Nightmare had backed himself into the corner, looking like a feral animal.</p><p>His hands were shaking and his legs shook like they were about to give out, and his eyes.....</p><p>His eyes were such a deep purple, so different from their usual dark obsidian colour. That's when Dream noticed the amulet shining as bright as his eyes, maybe even brighter.</p><p>He stood there in shock and slowly, shakily, brought his hands down to his sides as his nose continued to bleed and the blood on his hands started to drip onto the floor below them.</p><p>Nightmare's eyes widened at the sight before him, at Dream's slumped posture and the gushing blood on his face, a wicked smile replaced his previously frowned expression before the purple started to fade and his smile quickly fell into a horrified frown once again.</p><p>He brought his hands up infront of him as tears began to form in his eyes.</p><p>"Dr-dream... I-I-" He stuttered and took a slow step forward, grimacing when Dream instinctively took a step away from him.</p><p>He didn't know what had come over him, he didn't mean to hurt Dream, he just wanted him to stop spreading those lies.</p><p>That's what made Nightmare stop in his tracks. Was Dream lying to him? No he wouldn't do that..... Would he?</p><p>"Nightmare." Dream's demanding voice broke him out of his stupor, and he looked up into Dream's emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in intensity.</p><p>"Give.Me.The.Amulet" Every word of Dream's was followed by a heavy step forward, and it was Nightmare's turn to step back.</p><p>He stuttered, "N-no! It's special to me!" Dream took another step forward, "Get back!"</p><p>Dream continued to approach him, his eyes were blazing in Determination.</p><p>Nightmare's eyes narrowed and his eyes furrowed in his anger.</p><p>"I said...." Dream's eyes widened, "GET AWAY FROM ME." He pushed Dream back and heard a sickening crack from the back of his head as he hit the obsidian wall as his body started to slump and his eyes started to close.</p><p>The last thing Dream saw before his vision went black was Nightmare's stolid face.</p><p>And bright purple eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dream: *sees Nightmare's glowing eyes* a shortcut to the chum bucket, hm, this must be for me</p><p>*starts getting closer to Nightmare*</p><p>*gets knocked out*</p><p>Dream: This isn’t the chum bucket</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>